Pictures, Dreams and Friendship
by Vinsmouse
Summary: This is a continuation of a series but can stand alone. The others can be found at Wonderful World of Makebelieve. SLASH Challenge answer use a photo album as the focal point of the story. COMPLETE. Please review


Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or any characters from the show. The only thing I'm getting is cheap thrills.

Warnings: Established couple, slash, angst, drama

Pairings: Bo/Luke

Rating: FRM

Archive: Yes, but please let me know

Feedback: Feed me Seymour

Summary: This is an answer to a challenge on the Hazzard Zone group.  
Write a story using a photo album as a focal point. Sequel to Shine of My Life.

Pictures, Dreams and Friendship

Cooter Davenport sat at his kitchen table looking through a photo album, a look of sadness and longing on his face. As he flipped through the pages his heart breaking a little more at the thought of what would never be. He had loved Bo Duke for years, thinking Bo would never be interested in a man, he had contented himself with pictures, dreams and friendship. As he sat looking at his favorite picture he imagined it was him Bo was thinking of as he relaxed in the pile of hay, unaware of Cooter taking his picture. 'Nothing's changed really, I still only got pictures, dreams, and friendship, but now Bo and Luke are together, not just cousins anymore. I don't know if I can stay around and keep longing for what I know I'll never have' Cooter thought to himself. Cooter was so lost in thought he didn't hear the General pull up outside, was unaware of his kitchen door opening, didn't know he had company until he heard the sharp intake of breath. "Cooter...why are you sitting here looking at pictures of me?" Bo asked, a little afraid of the answer. Cooter looked up at Bo in surprise, "Bo, I...I...that is I was just thinking about old times." Cooter stuttered out as he tried to close the album.  
Bo grabbed the album out of Cooter's hands and began flipping through it.  
It was filled with pictures of him, starting when he was about sixteen,  
there were also some clipping from the local paper about races he had won.

Luke entered the kitchen and saw Cooter staring at Bo with a look of fear on his face, while Bo was looking at the book in his hands.  
Hands that were beginning to shake, neither man seemed to be aware of Luke's presence in the room, reaching out, he removed the book from Bo's trembling hands. "Luke...what...when did you come in?" Bo asked still in a state of shock.

"That don't matter none. What's wrong Bo, why'd this book upset you so much?" Luke asked as he finally looked at what he held. Seeing the pictures he became very afraid, "What the hell? Cooter why do you have all these pictures of Bo?" Luke calmly asked, not wanting to startle Bo by yelling. Cooter looked away for a moment, unable to find the words to explain. "Cooter," Luke asked again, "why do you have this?"

"It's not what it looks like." Cooter started only to be interrupted by Bo. "Really old buddy, cause it looks like you've been stalking me, I don't remember a lot of these being taken. So how'd you get them without me knowing? More important why did you want them?" Cooter tried to answer but Bo didn't give him time, "Were you just waiting for your chance, waiting to betray my trust, just like Jeff did? Is that it Cooter? Is that what you want? You planning to rape me too?" by this time Bo was shaking like a leaf, though whether it was from fear or anger he wasn't sure. "NO! I could never do that to you. I love you Bo, I would never hurt you, especially like that." Cooter cried out in shock and surprise that Bo could ever fear him. Luke's head snapped around at Cooter's words, "You what? Come on Bo I think we need to leave, no Cooter now's not the time." Luke said as Cooter began to once again try to explain himself. "I'm taking Bo home and I think it'd be best for all of us if you stayed away for a few days. Bo ain't in no condition for this right now but we're definitely not done with this yet"  
Luke stated as he gently steered Bo out the door and towards the General,  
after getting Bo into the passenger seat, Luke slid into the driver's seat and started for home.

When they returned home Luke was relieved to see Daisy and Uncle Jesse were still out, he didn't really want to deal with the questions they would have if they saw them right now. Bo was obviously upset, he was white as a sheet and still trembling, Luke knew he probably didn't look much better. He couldn't believe what he had found out today, Cooter was in love with Bo, had apparently been stalking him for years,  
if that album was anything to go by. He couldn't blame Cooter for loving Bo, he knew how easy it was to fall for Bo, but that didn't give him the right to take pictures without Bo's knowledge or consent. Leaving Bo in the bedroom Luke went to the kitchen, soon returning with a glass of water and one of the sedatives the Dr. had left for Bo after his last run in with Jeff Miller. "Here darlin you need to take this and get some rest," Luke said as he handed Bo the pill and water. Bo looked up at Luke with tears shimmering in his eyes, setting aside the water he asked, "Luke, how could Cooter do that to me? I thought he was our friend. Is this what my life is destined to be like, just a series of betrayals. First Jeff betrayed me, then Diane, now Cooter, what did I do Luke, what'd I do wrong? Why do the people I thought I could trust keep turning out to be liars and worse?"

"Oh Bo, you're breaking my heart here, darlin you did nothing wrong. There is nothing you could have done to deserve any of the things Jeff did to you, and you didn't deserve Diane's betrayal either." Luke paused for a moment trying to figure out how to continue. "As for Cooter I'm not sure he's capable of hurting you. I mean I think he love's you,now hold on," Luke said as Bo started to interrupt. "He played it wrong yes,  
he had no business taking those pictures without your consent. Basically he stalked you, but Bo I can understand why he did it. He fell in love with you but he couldn't tell you, so he took pictures but I still say he wouldn't hurt you. Hell look at what he did when he thought I was attacking you, I think after we've both had time to calm down and recover from the shock we should at least give him a chance to explain. If you want him to stay away from you after that, I promise you I'll make sure he does." When Bo didn't answer Luke once again handed Bo the water,  
waiting until Bo had taken the pill and swallowed, he gently eased Bo down onto his back and pulled the cover up over him. "Bo" Luke started as he gently carressed Bo's cheek, "do you trust me darlin?"

"Of course I do Luke, you're the only person I trust completely, besides maybe Uncle Jesse and Daisy." Bo replied. Luke smiled and went on, "Then trust me when I say I will never let Cooter hurt you, but I honestly don't think he would. Now I want you to rest and we'll talk more later,  
right now you need to relax, you've had a pretty big shock, so close those beautiful blue eyes of yours and rest, knowing I'll be here to watch over you." Luke finished his statement with a gentle loving kiss,  
a while later Luke heard Daisy and Uncle Jesse pull up. Hurrying outside Luke let them know Bo was asleep this of course caused them to ask what was wrong, as it was too early in the day for Bo to be sleeping, Luke wasn't sure what or how much to tell them, but he knew it would probably be best to do this outside. Heading for the picnic table Luke waited for Jesse and Daisy to sit down as well. "What's going on Luke? Is Bo sick?" Jesse asked. Luke sighed, he knew this wouldn't be easy, "No Bo ain't sick he just, well we both got us a shock earlier. We went over to Cooter's and I guess he didn't hear us pull up, so Bo went in the house to see if he was there, while I checked the barn. When I came into the house a few minutes later Bo was staring at this book and I noticed his hands were shaking, Cooter was just staring at Bo."

"I don't understand," Daisy said,"what was so upsetting about a book?"

"I'm getting to that Daisy," Luke said with a sigh, "when I got a look at it I saw it was a photo album. The whole thing was filled with pictures of Bo, turns out Cooter's been in love with Bo for years."

"What!" Jesse yelled, "so Bo's upset cause he found out that Cooter loves him like you do. That don't make no sense Luke, why would that be upsetting, I understand he don't feel the same but it ain't nuthin to get that upset over." When Jesse finished speaking Luke just shook his head, "Bo is upset, for that matter so am I, because Cooter has been stalking him. A lot of those pictures were taken without Bo's knowledge or consent. Jesse there were even pictures of Bo skinny dippin, after what Jeff did to him and Diane's lies he's scared that Cooter will hurt him. I don't think he will, he handled things badly but I don't think he'd ever hurt Bo intentionally, but right now Bo can't see that. He's just too shocked and scared right now to think straight so I gave him one of the pills Doc left for him and I'm hoping when he wakes up we'll be able to talk about it all."

"What about Cooter?" Jesse asked.

"Well I told him he should stay away for a few days, let us both calm down, then we can talk." was Luke's answer. 

A few hours later Daisy was passing the door to the boy's room and heard Bo crying out. Opening the door she saw Bo tossing his head back and forth, his shirt soaked in sweat and crying out for Luke. Approaching the bed she attempted to wake him but he seemed to become even more frantic at her touch, as he continued to call for Luke. Quickly running outside Daisy saw Luke coming out of the barn, "Luke," Daisy called, "hurry Bo's havin a nightmare and I can't wake him up." Luke ran to the house and got to Bo as fast as he could. Sitting down beside Bo, Luke reached out,"Bo wake up darlin, you're safe, it's okay no one's here to hurt you." Luke reassured. Jerking awake Bo threw his arms around Luke, "Oh Luke it was awful, they were all there, they kept hurting me and I was calling for you but you never came and they kept sayin I deserved it. That I was bad and you weren't gonna help me cause you knew I deserved what I was getting." Luke rubbed Bo's back as he shuddered in his arms,  
"Bo calm down, it was just a bad dream you know I'll always be there for you, don't you?" Bo nodded "I know love, it was just so real, Jeff and Diane were there and then Cooter came in. I'm scared Luke what if he decides to hurt me, like Jeff did. I don't think I could survive that, I don't mean just being raped but it being Cooter." Bo sobbed in fear.

"Oh Bo" Luke soothed, "I promise that's not gonna happen, I'm sure he would never hurt you, but if he tried I would kill him before I'd ever let him hurt you." Luke could only hold Bo and try to soothe him as he shook in his arms. Finally Bo calmed down and drew back, "Thank you love,  
I don't know what I'd do without your love and support." Bo said leaning forward for a kiss. "I know you want to talk Luke but do you think we could wait until tommorrow. I don't feel ready yet, don't think I could talk without getting upset, and frankly I'm tired of crying like a baby."

"Okay, why don't you take a shower and I'll let Daisy and Uncle Jesse know not to bring it up."

"You told them, why did you tell them Luke?" Bo asked

"Now Bo, I had to let them know why you were sleeping in the middle of the day and I thought it'd be better if they knew so they know to be careful what they say about you around Cooter. Don't need him coming around trying to talk to you before you're ready." Luke explained.  
They all carried on as best they could for the rest of the day, all of them were relieved when the end of the day finally came.

Next day Luke found Bo hiding out in the hayloft, "So this is where you've been hiding, you know Bo you can't avoid it forever."

"I know," Bo started and then paused, "you're right we need to talk.  
I've been thinking, maybe you're right, it seems Cooter has been watching me for a while now and he ain't never tried anything. So maybe that means he won't ever, hell I guess if I hadn't caught him with that album I probably still wouldn't know." Bo looked at Luke, unsure of how to continue, he took Luke's hand in both of his. "Luke you've been wonderful to me, after Diane and Jeff, now with this situation, but I don't want you to ignore your own feelings. How is all of this making you feel"  
Bo looked down at their joined hands for a moment before continuing, "please don't hold back on my account love. The only way we can deal with this is if we're both honest about our feelings and about what we want to do." Luke looked at Bo in amazement, "When did you get to be so smart? Honestly darlin I'm not sure how I feel, at first I was as shocked as you and I guess I was angry. No that's not true, I know I was angry, Cooter had no right to take those pictures, he had no right to stalk you. Now though, now I think we should give him a chance to explain, we've been friends for too many years, he's almost family"  
here Luke paused. Giving a sigh Luke began again, "He can't help who he fell in love with any more than we can. Sides I can't really blame him for who he fell for, the man definitely has good taste. He made some mistakes, but he's never tried to hurt you, never acted on his feelings and I think we owe him the right to explain. What do you think"  
For several minutes there was silence, finally Bo answered. "I guess you're right, and I know he probably wouldn't hurt me, but love no matter what happens please don't leave me alone with Cooter anytime soon.  
Even if we stay friends I doubt I'll be comfortable alone with him for awhile." After Luke reassured Bo that he would stay close whenever Cooter was around until Bo said otherwise they decided to head on out.  
Knowing that putting things off would only make them harder to deal with the boys headed for Cooter's, pulling up at the garage and taking a deep breath they climbed out of the car. Cooter looked up, surprised when he saw who had just come into the garage. "Bo, Luke, look fellas I'm sorry. I know I had no business taking them pictures but please give me a chance to explain." Cooter asked hoping they would at least give him that before asking him to stay out of their lives. Bo was the one to answer, "That's why we're here Cooter, I need, no we need to know why.  
Why did you take the pictures? Why did you stalk me?"

"Could we sit down boys?" Cooter asked. "Coffee?" Cooter asked after they were seated, at their nods he poursd three cups and returned handing a cup to each of his friends. He just hoped they would still be his friends after this. "Well...this is...I'm not sure where to start"  
Cooter said.

"The beginning's usually a pretty good place." Luke replied.

"Right..." Cooter started again, "right, the beginning. Well I don't know exactly when that was, I just know sometime during the summer Bo was sixteen I realized my feelings had changed. He wasn't just your little cousin Luke or just my friend, I knew I had fallen in love. The thing is I knew he would never be interested in me. I knew he liked girls and so I figured I'd settle for friendship, one day I was out at the pond fishing and I saw Bo sitting up in a tree, the look on his face was beautiful, I ain't even got the words to describe it. But I remember thinking, I wish I had a picture of this moment, that's what got me started on that. I started carrying a camera with me all the time,  
but I swear Bo, I promise I never stalked you. I just carried the camera and whenever I had a chance I took a picture, I knew it was all I'd ever have. Even when I found out about you and Luke I knew all I'd ever have is pictures, dreams and friendship. I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me, but I now I've lost your friendship and I understand"  
by the time he finished Cooter couldn't even look at them. There was never a man more surprised than Cooter when Bo reached out and took his hand. "Cooter, I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did yesterday." "God,  
was it only yesterday," he whispered before continuing. "I should have known you wouldn't hurt me. You're nothing like Jeff, but Cooter please you have to move on. You deserve someone who can return your love, as much as I care for you, I love Luke and that's not gonna change. Cooter you're a great guy and you deserve to be happy, so please give up the pictures, keep the friendship and stop dreaming long enough to find someone real to love instead of a fantasy." was Bo's heartfelt plea.  
Cooter couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he was grateful for Bo's understanding. So glad Bo still wanted to be his friend, turning to Luke he saw Luke smile. "What he said," Luke stated, "Bo's right Cooter you deserve to be happy too. Friends?" Luke asked holding out his hand. Cooter couldn't speak as he pulled both boys into a friendly hug. Things between Cooter and the boys were a little awkward for a while, but they did eventually get back to what passed for normat with them. After all  
real friendship was so much more important than pictures and dreams.

The End. 


End file.
